The present invention relates to a control for preventing over-revolution of rotational elements in a multi-speed automatic transmission. More specifically, the present invention relates to an automatic transmission adapted to prevent such over-revolution and a method for carrying out such a control.
There is disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 9-89098 a technique for preventing, when increase of an engine speed beyond a predetermined value occurs in a vehicle having installed thereon an automatic transmission, further increase of the engine speed by upshifting for thereby protecting the engine against damage.